Nach dem Träumen
by in my ocean
Summary: Vor 6 Jahren ging sie weg ohne ihm ihre Gefühle gestanden zu haben. Jetzt ist sie wieder da, aber es ist zu spät. Oder? AU InuKag MiroSan


_Hello again! (or not again, doesn't matter -smile-)_

_Also, willkommen zu diesem neuen Sprachvergewaltigungskurs, Klappe die 581te oder so. Hab mir ne kleine Auszeit gegönnt vom 4. Kapitel von „Die Männer der Mrs H." (vielleicht findet ja der eine oder andere noch Zeit, die zu lesen? -schamlos Werbung mach-) und mich an dieses Teilchen hier gewagt. Teilchen, ja, weil es wird nicht lang. Sicherlich nicht, keine Angst! _

_Bien, das hier ist alternate universe, wie man vielleicht schon aus meinem extrem subtilen AU-Hinweis aus der Zusammenfassung entnommen haben könnte (höhö). Mir hat die Vorstellung gefallen, mal eine FF zu schreiben, die vielleicht die Fortsetzung einer Highschool-FF, die es ja zuhaufe gibt (nicht dass ich mich beschweren würde, ich liebe diese Teile :3), sein könnte. Und jetzt sind halt die Teenager-Träume vorbei (daher der Titel!), irgendwas ist, im Gegensatz zu den normalen Highschool-FFs, zwischen Freshman Year und Graduation nicht ganz richtig gelaufen und wir sitzen fest, 6 Jahre später, ohne pubertätshormonverschleierte rosarote Brillengläser. Und das ergibt dann eine FF. -gg-_

_Außerdem hoffe ich, dass die Beziehungen zwischen den einzelnen Personen zu genüge klar werden während der Geschichte, und wenn nicht, zögert nicht nachzufragen! Ich verlange nicht, dass der Leser automatisch so viel über die Charas (hier in der FF that is) weiß wie ich (was ja auch zugegeben ein bisschen dämlich wär, im ersten Kapitel und so... Oo). Und...naja...keine Flames für OOC, please. Kann nämlich schon mal vorkommen... -duck-_

_UND, zu schlechter Letzt, und ich werde das jetzt einmal hinschreiben und das muss dann für den Rest auch gelten, der_

**Disclaimer:_ INUYASHA und alles drumherum gehört mir nicht und ich tu auch gar nicht so als ob. Okay, meistens jedenfalls. ggg_**

* * *

oO°**Nach dem Träumen°**Oo

**-1-**

**Home Sweet Home**

Sie war wieder da. Wieder in Japan. Wieder in Tokyo, mit seinen tausenden von Menschen, seinem rasenden Verkehr und seiner überfüllten Flughafenhalle, wo sich die Leute verabschiedeten oder sich begrüßend in den Armen lagen. Wieder da, von wo sie vor sechs Jahren weggegangen war.

Wieder zuhause.

Kagome sog tief die dicke Sommerluft ein, die sich in der Halle staute, nahm den tränenreichen Tumult und das Stimmengewirr um sich herum auf und lächelte glücklich. Japanische Gesichter, japanische Stimmen, japanische Lautsprecherdurchsagen. Sie war zuhause! Glücklich vor sich hinstrahlend nahm sie ihre beiden Koffer vom Boden hoch und schlängelte sich durch die Menschen- und Gepäckmassen in Richtung Ausgang.

Draußen löste das Surren von Flugzeugmotoren und das Hupen und Quietschen der Autos das Menschengeplapper ab; die frische sommerliche Luft, die über die Straßen wallte, ließ den hinter ihr zurückgelassenen Flugzeughallengeruch unerträglich und unerträglich sehnsüchtig erscheinen. Kagome winkte sich schnell ein Taxi heran, verstaute ihre Koffer mit Hilfe des fröhlich grinsenden Chauffeurs im Kofferraum und ignorierte das Gezeter der rotgesichtigen Frau-Tonne, die es angeblich zuerst heran gewunken hatte. Die junge Frau nannte dem Mann hinterm Lenkrad die Adresse ihrer Familie, bei der sie wieder wohnen würde bis sie eine eigene Wohnung gefunden hatte, und los ging die Fahrt. Kagome spürte Aufregung durch sich hindurchfließen. Sie sah ihre Familie wieder! Noch nie in den vergangenen sechs Jahren hatte sie so sehr gemerkt wie jetzt, dass sie ihr Zuhause vermisst hatte. Vor zwei Jahren war einmal sie über die Weihnachtsfeiertage da gewesen, aber wirklich wieder nach Hause zu _ziehen_ war etwas vollkommen anderes.

Während der Fahrt plauderte sie mit ihrem Fahrer über dies und das, Reisen, das Ausland, Familie inklusive der Fotos, die der Mann in seiner Brieftasche herumtrug. Kagome lachte viel und war allein schon glücklich und euphorisch davon, endlich wieder den seltsamen Singsang der japanischen Sprache zu hören statt den der Amerikaner, den sie in den letzten Jahren ihres Lebens vernommen hatte. Als sie schließlich vor der großen Tempeltreppe des Sunset Shrine's hielten, versprach Kagome dem Fahrer lachend, jetzt öfters das Taxi zu benutzen. Das Auto fuhr weg und die junge Frau blieb erst einmal unten am Straßenrand stehen um sich umzuschauen. Es hatte sich ein bisschen etwas verändert und trotzdem war alles beinahe erschreckend vertraut. Kagome musste sich beherrschen um nicht jubelnd loszuschreien: Ich bin wieder daaaaaaaaa!

Irgendwann beschloss sie, dass es Zeit war, nach Hause zu gehen. Mit einem kleinen Ächzen bei der schwere ihrer Koffer und dem Gedanken, dass die Treppe mit den Jahren auch nicht kürzer geworden war, begann sie ihren Anstieg. Sie hatte das Ziehen in ihren Wadenmuskeln vermisst. Langsam kam das Schreingelände in Sicht und ihre Schritte verdoppelten ihre Geschwindigkeit. Der rote Torbogen am Eingang, die Krone des heiligen Baums, der kleine Schrein. Und da, endlich! Das weiße Wohnhaus!

Kaum hatte Kagome sich und ihre Koffer über die letzte Stufe nach oben gehievt, wurde sie schon von einer ekstatischen Menschenmasse überrannt, von der sie jedes Mitglied irgendwie umarmen wollte: eine Frau in mittleren Jahren, ein alter Mann, ein mittlerweile dem Teenageralter entwachsener Junge und eine übergewichtige Katze. Lachend und vor Freude weinend streckte Kagome die Arme weit aus und empfing sie.

Und wurde empfangen.

**--xXx--**

„53 Quadratmeter mit drei Zimmern, Bad, Küche und Balkon; 3. Etage; Miete pro Monat-- _WAS!_ Haben die 'nen Schaden? Wer kann sich denn so was leisten?" Der rote Marker, der schon bereit zum Einkringeln über der Zeitung geschwebt hatte, machte sich daran, die Announce so dick und nachdrücklich wie möglich durchzukritzeln.

„Warum willst du überhaupt eine eigene Wohnung, Kagome? Wir haben hier doch genug Platz."

Die Angesprochene linste hoch ins Gesicht ihres Großvaters, der mit kurzsichtigen Augen über ihre Schulter auf die Zeitung mit den Wohnungsanzeigen spähte, die vor ihr auf dem Küchentisch ausgebreitet lag, und verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte schon darauf gewartet.

„Stimmt, du könntest auch weiterhin hier wohnen", stimmte ihre Mutter von ihrem Platz am Herd zu, wo sie gerade irgendetwas absolut köstlich Duftendes aus dem Ofen holte, „Wir würden uns wirklich alle sehr freuen, dich wieder hier bei uns zu haben. Was hältst du davon?"

Kagome seufzte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass das früher oder später kommen würde, keine Frage. Es war ja auch nicht so, dass sie nicht gern hier bei ihrer Familie war, nur...

„Mama, Jii-chan, ich bin 26 Jahre alt! Ich weiß euer Angebot wirklich zu schätzen, aber ich brauche etwas Eigenes, versteht ihr? Unabhängigkeit und so weiter." Kagome sah schon das unheilverheißende protestierende Öffnen des Mundes der beiden Älteren und beschloss schnell, das Gespräch für beendet zu erklären. „Nun, mal schauen... ah! Das wäre doch was! 60 Quadratmeter, 3 Zimmer-- wow! Zwei Bäder! ..." Der rote Textmarker quietschte über das Papier bei dem fetten Kringel, den Kagome um die Anzeige zog, die Daten angelegentlich vor sich hinmurmelnd im perfekten Bild von Geschäftigkeit, während sie insgeheim angespannt darauf wartete, dass der nächste Einwand ihrer klammernden Eltern kam.

„Und warum ziehst du nicht zu Sango?" Aha, da war er ja schon. Hatte länger gedauert, als sie erwartet hatte. Wow.

„Moooom", seufzte Kagome und schaute wieder auf, „Sango und ich würden uns gegenseitig die Köpfe abreißen, würden wir länger als drei Wochen zusammen unter einem Dach leben. Außerdem...", fügte sie verschmitzt grinsend hinzu, „...ist Sango vermutlich gerade sehr..._beschäftigt_ mit Miroku..." Sie konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen und fing sich einen tadelnden Blick ihres Großvaters ein.

„Miroku?" wiederholte ihre Mutter erstaunt und drehte sich mit großen Augen um, „_Der_ Miroku?"

„Ja", nickte ihre Tochter grinsend.

„Der Enkel vom alten Mushin? _Der_ Miroku?"

„Yup." Kagome strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„_Der_ Miroku, von dem Sango in der Highschool gesagt hat, dass sie ihn aufschlitzt und zum Lunch serviert, sollte er sie _jemals_ anfassen?"

„Genau der." Das Strahlen wurde langsam radioaktiv.

„Erstaunlich..." Damit wandte sich Higurashi-san wieder zum Herd um sich um ihr Gebäck zu kümmern.

„_Aufschlitzen_?" Jii-chan's Stimme echote das Wort ungläubig.

„Eher zum Dessert erlegen", flötete Souta fröhlich, als er in die Küche schlappte und offensichtlich das Gespräch mitangehört hatte.

„Souta!"

Der begegnete dem schockierten Ausruf seines Großvaters und dem tadelnden Blick seiner Mutter mit einem schiefen und überhaupt nicht reuigen Grinsen nebst einem nachlässigen Schulterzucken, bevor er sich über Kagomes unbelegte Schulter beugte um das kringel- und kraxelverzierte Zeitungsblatt zu besichtigen. „Du willst ausziehen, Nee-chan?"

Kagome rollte die Augen. Was hatte sie denn die ganzen letzten Tage gemacht außer Zeitungen durchstöbert? Oh mann, Männer...!

„Sieh's mal positiv, Bruderherzchen, wenn ich weg bin hast du oben wieder saumäßig viel Platz und es wird dich auch niemand mehr belauschen können, wenn du wieder um 1 Uhr nachts mit deiner Freundin telefonierst!"

Souta starrte sie schockiert an. „Woher--"

„Sehr dünne Wände." Kagome bedachte ihren Bruder mit einem unverkennbar dreckigen Blick, der schon die fieseste Fopperei à la Schwester ankündigte, noch bevor die Worte ihren amüsiert zuckenden Mund verließen. „Hasibausi also, hm?"

Die Scharlachröte, die in Soutas Wangen explodierte, war einfach zu viel. Kagome brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und fiel dabei fast vom Stuhl, während das neue Tomaten-Double mit einem hastigen Wortgewirr, dem man irgendwie die Worte „Kohaku" und „Fussball" entnehmen konnte, die Flucht ergriff. Kagome hingegen schnappte nach Luft zwischen Anfällen von haltlosem Gelächter und fegte sogar versehentlich die Zeitung vom Tisch beim Versuch, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.

„Kagome, das war gemein. Du solltest deinen Bruder nicht so ärgern", schalt Higurashi-san, aber auch ihre Stimme bebte vor kaum unterdrücktem Lachen. Jii-chan schaute nur von einer zur anderen und war sich augenscheinlich nicht sicher, ob er mitlachen oder ein Ofuda gegen die bösen Geister pinseln sollte, um seiner Schwiegertochter und seiner Enkelin dieses schulmädchenhafte Gegiggel auszutreiben. Stattdessen bückte er sich mit einem Ächzen und zerrte die Zeitung unter Buyos fettem Leib hervor, der sich das Papier schon unter dem Nagel gerissen hatte und nach etwas Essbarem durchfledderte.

„Dumme Katze", grummelte er. „Ach ja, Kagome, jetzt wo dein Bruder nicht mehr da ist, könntest du viellei--"

„Tschau, ich muss gehen!" Kagome war in Blitzgeschwindigkeit auf den Beinen, hatte ihrem Jii-chan die mittlerweile reichlich mitgenommene Zeitung entschnappt und flüchtete aus dem Raum, bevor er ihr irgendwelche nervigen Arbeiten aufbrummen konnte. Den Hof kehren zum Beispiel. Oder die Staubaufbewahrungskammer (alias kleiner Schrein) putzen. Oder Soutas Zimmer nach Playboy-Magazinen durchsuchen.

Unter der schnellen Ausrede, sich Wohnungen angucken zu wollen, verließ Kagome mit den brummelnden Beschwerden ihres Großvater im Rücken das Haus und machte sich daran, den Nachmittag ziellos durch die Großstadt streifend zu verbringen. Sie könnte ja schon mal anfangen, putzige Strampler und Miniatursöckchen für Sango zu kaufen...

**--xXx--**

„Kikyo hat angerufen, Schatz", verkündete ihre Mutter gutgelaunt, als Kagome wieder nach Hause kam, „Sie hat gebeten, dass du sie zurückrufst."

„Aha." Kagomes Antwort hätte nicht nichtssagender sein können.

„Kagome..." Ihre Mutter sah sie aus verdächtigend verschmälerten Augen an. „Du hast ihr doch _gesagt_, dass du wieder hier in Japan bist, oder?"

„Uhhh..." Kagome wand sich unbehaglich unter dem prüfenden Blick ihrer Mutter. „Nicht ausdrücklich?"

Der älteren Frau entfuhr ein resigniertes Seufzen. „Liebling, ich weiß, dass ihr euch nicht mehr versteht seit-- ach, seit keine Ahnung wann, aber sie ist immer noch deine Schwester. Ihr solltet echt versuchen euch auch wieder so zu verhalten! Ihr habt euch doch früher immer so gut verstanden!"

„Sie ist ja nicht mal hier", erwiderte Kagome bitter. _‚Nicht dass ich das sonderlich bedauern würde.'_ „Meint ja, sie müsste sich wieder in-- wo ist sie eigentlich?"

Kagomes Mutter verdrehte genervt die Augen und stieß einen erneuten schweren Seufzer aus. „In Kyoto, Schatz. Aber erst seit letzter Woche, ihr habt euch knapp verpasst."

„So eine _Schande_ aber auch...", murmelte Kagome sarkastisch und so leise, dass es ihre Mutter nicht hörte, doch dem tadelnden Blick zufolge, den diese ihr zuwarf, hatte sie es wohl trotzdem mitbekommen. Aber wenigstens sagte sie nichts dazu.

„Ruf sie zurück, ja? Ihre Handynummer ist im Adressbuch neben dem Telefon." Der freundlich Ton hätte das Gesprochene als Bitte durchgehen lassen, der Blick dazu aber machte es zum mütterlichen Diktaturbefehl. Und Kagome hatte nun wirklich nicht genug Mut, sich zum Staatsfeind #1 zu machen.

„Okeeee", gab sie sich maulig geschlagen und wedelte nachlässig mit der Hand (das Höchste an Protest, was man sich im Visier der Stasi erlauben konnte), „ich ruf' sie heute Abend an, versprochen. Also", wechselte sie wohlweislich das Thema, „was gibt es Leckeres zu essen? Das riecht köstlich!"

**--xXx--**

Eine ausführliche Magenstopfung und eine erneute –und fruchtlose– Diskussion über den Wohnungswechsel später saß Kagome vorgelehnt auf dem Sofa, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, und grummelte still das Adressbuch an, das demonstrativ auf dem Wohnzimmertischchen „vergessen" worden war. Huch, so ein _Zufall_ aber auch, dass es auch noch auf der Seite mit dem K geöffnet war...

„Okay, okay, ich mach's ja schon," murrte Kagome und schnappte sich mit einem provoziert extralauten Seufzer das Büchlein samt schnurlosem Telefon vom Tisch und verkroch sich nach oben in ihre Zimmer, um diese nervige Angelegenheit hinter sich zu bringen.

Wie sich herausstellte, hätte sie sich die Mühe gar nicht machen brauchen, denn sobald sie durch ihre Zimmertür trat, bemerkte sie, wie eine Nachricht auf ihrem Handy blinkte – ein Hinweis, dass jemand auf die Mailbox gesprochen hatte. Mit einem Ausdruck aufziehenden Horrors im Gesicht näherte sich Kagome widerstrebend dem fröhlich vor sich hinblinkenden Gerät auf dem Schreibtisch und nahm es so vorsichtig hoch, als würde es neben lustigen Brummgeräuschen auch Stromschläge verteilen. Die Nachricht konnte eigentlich nur von einem kommen...

„_Hiiii, Schwesterchen, ich bin's!"_ quietschte das Telefon sobald Kagome die Mailbox aufgerufen hatte. Sie hätte es fast wieder fallengelassen.

„_Ich hörte du bist wieder zu Hause? Seit wann? Ich mein, wird ja langsam Zeit! Wie lang warst du weg? Fünf Jahre?"_

„Sechs", grollte Kagome mit finsterem Gesicht und spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, das Handy in Buyos Fressnapf zu versenken.

„_Ach egal, warum hast du nichts gesagt? Ich wäre nicht weggefahren, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass meine kleine Schwester wieder nach Hause kommt! Wir haben uns ja SO viel zu erzählen! Womöglich erkenn' ich dich gar nicht mehr!"_ –ein kichriges Lachen- _„Hast du dich sehr verändert? Du bist doch nicht etwa..._fett_ geworden, oder? Ich mein, du warst ja immerhin in Amerika, und die Leute da drüben achten ja wirklich überhaupt nicht auf ihr Gewicht und--"_

Kagome hielt das Telefon so weit wie möglich von ihrem Ohr weg und bedachte es, oder besser gesagt der Stimme, die daraus hervorquoll, mit einem angewiderten Blick. Der Muskel unter ihrem linken Auge zuckte unheilverheißend. Um Beherrschung ringend zählte sie langsam in Gedanken auf zehn und hielt sich dann das Handy wieder probeweise ans Ohr.

„_--und ich will ja meine kleine zierliche Schwester nicht in ein fettes Schwabbelmonster verwandelt vorfinden und--"_ Und hielt es gleich wieder von sich weg.

„_Jedenfalls"_ –hier stieg Kagome missmutig wieder in den Monolog ein- _„komme ich übermorgen nach Hause! Ich hab' meinen Chef darum gebeten, mir frei zu geben, und er war echt nicht erfreut, aber den Urlaub hab' ich trotzdem bekommen und jetzt sehen wir uns endlich wieder in zwei Tagen! Ohhh, Kaggie, ich freu mich so! Ich weiß, unsere Beziehung war nicht die beste als du ins Ausland abgezischt bist, aber wir sind jetzt ja beide älter und vernünftiger und können doch diese ganze blöde Sache von damals vergessen, findest du nicht? Und ich hab' was wirklich Wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen, wenn ich wieder da bin!" _-ein aufgeregtes Kichern flog durch die Leitung-_ „Freu mich auf dich! Bye-byeeeeee, bis in zwei Tagen, kleines Schwesterchen!"_ Und nach einem seltsamen Kratzgeräusch, das sich erschreckend nach einem affektierten Küsschen auf die Telefonmuschel anhörte, war die Leitung tot.

Kagome starrte das verstummte Handy einen kurzen Augenblick befremdet an, dann ließ sie es wieder auf den Schreibtisch sinken. Einen weiteren kurzen Augenblick später überlegte sie es sich anders, nahm es wieder hoch und schaltete es vorsichtshalber ganz aus. Nicht dass sie beim nächsten Klingeln ahnungslos ranging und plötzlich Kikyo an der Strippe hatte oder so...

Sie runzelte verächtlich die Stirn. Kein „Hi Kaggie, wie geht's dir?" oder „Oh, wie war denn der Flug?" oder sonst was. Stattdessen Neuigkeiten aus ihrem ach so perfekten Leben und Gelaber über die angeblichen Essgewohnheiten der Amerikaner. _‚Könnte wohl nicht ertragen, anderen Leuten ein Nilpferd als ihre Schwester vorzustellen'_, schnaubte Kagome, als sie ihren Pullover über den Kopf zog und ihn achtlos über die Stuhllehne warf. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren tanktopbekleideten Körper im Spiegel der Schranktür und streckte demonstrativ den Bauch raus. Mit einem Finger stupste sie ihn prüfend an. Also soooo schlimm war es jetzt auch wieder nicht... Außerdem, neben Kikyos perfektem Äußeren sah ja eh jeder aus wie ein Elefant in Latzhosen.

‚_Sie hat also was Wichtiges mit mir zu besprechen...'_ Sie hatte nicht einmal angedeutet, um was es überhaupt ging. Mit einem Seufzen sank Kagome rückwärts in die Weiche ihres Bettes und ließ ihre Gedanken widerwillig zu ihrer Schwester zurückwandern. Sie hatte sich echt kein Stück verändert. Na gut, wäre ja auch echt zu viel verlangt gewesen...

Ihre geliebte kleine rosa Wachskreidensonne an der Decke betrachtend überlegte Kagome, was sich Kikyo wohl dieses Mal wieder hatte einfallen lassen, um ihr das Leben zu vermiesen.

-

_Do you want a fortsetzung?_

_Just push the review button and leave a note! Please._

* * *

_Sooo, das war das erste Kapitel! Wie fandet ihr's? Soll ich weitermachen? _

_Jaaaa, ich weiß, Inu kam in diesem ersten Kapitel – eigentlich mehr ein Einleitung – noch nicht vor, aber im nächsten Kapitel ist es dann so weit und er darf seinen ihm angestammten Platz einnehmen! Freu, freu... 3_

_Nyo, lasst nen Kommi da, dann würd ich mich wirklich sehr freuen xD_

_Und das nächste Mal diskutieren wir die Frage, warum zu Teufel Kagomes Mutter ständig kocht... ôO'''_

_-_

_Ich kenne den japanischen Namen von Kagomes Zuhause nicht, und auf deutsch hätte der Satz sich so blöd angehört: „Als sie schließlich vor der großen Tempeltreppe des Schreins des Sonnenuntergangs hielten,..." Echt dämlich. Also hab ich's englisch gelassen :3_


End file.
